


Unbroken

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's soul doesn't rip in two when Steve dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

Peggy didn’t exactly know what it felt like to lose your bonded partner. She knew what it felt to be bonded; the moment she’d laid eyes on Steve, they connected. It was instantaneous. It felt like Steve had always been there with her.

Long ago, she had asked her sister-in-law when Michael died. “Like being split in half,” she had said.

Peggy had held out hope for so long, because her soul had not split in half. She felt his absence keenly. It was, however, little worse than when they’d been apart on assignment. 

If Steve were alive, though, why hadn’t he come back to her?

At last, she had to admit he was gone. Maybe all this time she had been wrong, and they weren’t bonded. Maybe she was just a romantic fool deep down.

Peggy built her own happiness. There was never that same familiarity with anyone else that she’d felt with Steve, neither with her husband nor her new partner after he died.

She always felt Steve, though, somewhere at the edges of her awareness.

Peggy forgot a lot of things. She didn’t forget Steve, though. And when he came to her, after all those years, she could hardly believe it.

If she had only kept searching. If she hadn’t given up. If she’d never married or if she’d never created SHIELD. Maybe things would have turned out differently.

Her soul remained whole, but part of her ached when she realized Steve would find his own torn all too soon, a feeling she had never faced.


End file.
